


Something Changed

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/><a href="http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Something Changed

Stiles sat there, in his room, trying to think of where he went wrong. All those times when they were younger; when Stiles first met Scott, when they begged their parents to go to the same middle school and then high school, when Scott got bitten. But now, now something was different. Something _felt_ different.

He couldn’t quite place his finger on it and truthfully, Stiles didn’t want to place his finger on it –or address the issue at all. You don’t go from being best friends with someone for years to having a crush on them overnight. Stiles wondered how he let his happen and most important how it happened.

Maybe it was all of this werewolf business –while it did separate them because Allison became a part of Scott’s life it did bring them closer together. Stiles had been feeling this way about Scott, having these feelings for Scott, for a little while now. He thought that if he pushed his feelings to the back of his head that he’d eventually forget about them.

Unfortunately for Stiles, he was wrong. If anything, his feelings for Scott only grew.

“Stiles stop thinking so hard,” Scott says.

He walks into Stiles’ room casually and sits down next to Stiles on the bed. Stiles moves away from Scott slowly, thinking that Scott won’t notice the small amount of movement, but nothing ever gets past Scott’s senses (but somehow Stiles’ scent always seems to get past Scott –Stiles doesn’t know how).

Scott sighs and frowns. “What’s up with your lately? You’ve been acting weird.”

“It’s,” Stiles begins, knowing that Scott could be listening to his heartbeat. He lies anyway. “It’s nothing.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
